oogwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Strategy
Effective immediately for war beginning on 6/27/2016 we are implementing a new War Strategy called "Attack Delta" aka "AD" Clan wars are set up to tease your human nature and greed toward the conclusion that attacking higher will make you more loot. When you see a base that can give you 300,000 gold and elixer that you can easily three star and another base that will give you 350,000 gold and elixer, you are inclined to take the risk for the added loot. Even if you don't get 3 stars, you make an extra 50k. However, this does not take into account whether the clan wins or loses. If the clan wins, you get the extra loot. If the clan loses, your bonus shrinks to 105,000 gold/elixer, a loss of 195,000 from the original 300,000. Is it worth risking 195,000 to make 50,000? In Vegas, this bet would make you poor very quickly. However, the temptation is always there at the individual level because each person reasons that if they are the only person to take the risk, then the clan will still win...unless everyone thinks the same thing and the clan loses. This strategy breaks the temptation by removing the choice. Everyone is to attack bases with a high probability of a 3-star until the board is full of dead bases. Done properly, this strategy will 3* every enemy base except for their town hall 10's and 11's. specifically: Step 1: Leadership determines the "delta" Leadership will assess the capabilities of both clans and determine, on average, how many steps "down" we need to take to make our first attacks easy 3* attacks. In general, the goal is to match our new and/or low bases at town hall 8 and 9 with the highest bases at the next lowest level. Once the delta has been determined, it will be announced in clanmail using the format "ADx" where x is the number of bases below your rank you should hit with your first attack. For example, if you are ranked #15 and the announcement is "AD3", your first attack will hit #18. Step 2: Bottom free-for-all If you add the delta to your war rank and get a result that isn't on the board, you are in the "bottom tier" for this war. For example, if the war is 25v25 and "AD4" and you are ranked 24, then your target is 28...which doesn't exist. The bottom tier can attack anywhere they want for both attacks but should focus on trying to get 3* attacks and improving their skills. Step 3: Stuck in the middle with you This is everyone that isn't in the top or bottom . This group is the core of this strategy and participation here is very important. The middle group's first attack will attack the opponent base "x" positions lower than their rank, where "x" is the delta anounced by clan leadership (see above). This attack should be made as quickly as possible For your second attack, you are targeting one of the bases 2 above and 2 below your first attack. Using the examples above, if you are number 11, you attacked 16. Now you can clear 14,15,17, or 18 with your second attack. Please target bases that have been attacked but not clear, first to minimize disruption to other people making their first attacks. "good problem to have" Exception: All of the surrounding bases are already 3-starred. You are now authorized to freelance. You can attack anywhere you want at any time you want (remember, you always have to use both of your attacks). Step 4: Top attacks The level 10 townhalls and strong town hall 9's will hold their attacks until late in the war and then clean up where needed. To qualify as a strong town hall 9, you must have at least: fully upgraded hog riders, balloons, lava hounds, archers, barbarian, wizards, healers, and wallbreakers. Level 10+ heroes Level 3+ Valkyries May the power of the skadoosh be with you.